The statements in this section merely provide background and summary information related to the present teachings and may not constitute prior art.
Computer rooms utilize environmental conditioning unit(s) to condition the environment within which the computer equipment is located. The conditioning unit includes a heat exchanger through which air within a computer room is drawn to condition the air. A blower is utilized to draw air through the conditioning unit and across the heat exchanger. The conditioning unit is typically included in a cabinet than can be positioned in the computer room. The blower can be located in the cabinet or, alternatively, can be located external to the cabinet. For example, the blower can be located in a lower part of the conditioning unit and direct air flow through the cabinet and discharge into the space beneath the raised floor. Alternatively, the blower can be disposed below the raised floor and draw air through the cabinet and discharge into the raised floor. These types of arrangements are called down-flow arrangements (i.e., the blower discharges air into the space below the raised floor). In another type of arrangement, the blower can be located in the top portion of the conditioning unit and draws air from the computer room into the lower part of the conditioning unit which then flows through the conditioning unit and discharges through the top of the conditioning unit. These types of arrangements are called up-flow arrangements (i.e., the blower discharges air out the top of the conditioning unit).
In most applications, it is desirable to retain the blower unit within the conditioning unit. In other applications, it may be desirable to position the blower external to the unit, such as below the raised floor or above the conditioning unit. The conditioning unit, however, typically ships with the blower installed in the conditioning unit. To move the blower to another position may require the blower to be disconnected, relocated, and then electrically re-connected to the control system. The electrical connections and the control connections of the blower unit may be required to be certified to particular codes or standards. Therefore, the relocating of the blower may require that the blower and the conditioning unit be recertified before being put into use. Such tasks can be labor intensive and can increase the cost of changing the location of the blower.
A conditioning unit according to the present teachings can advantageously allow the blower to be easily translated from a first operable position in the conditioning unit to a second operable position external to the conditioning unit. The translation of the blower does not require the disconnection of the blower and, accordingly, does not require that the blower be disconnected and reconnected to the control system. Such capability can facilitate the installation of the conditioning unit into a variety of applications and allows the purchaser to customize the blower location based on the desired performance. The ability to customize the installation of the conditioning unit without requiring complex or arduous tasks or disconnection and reconnection of the blower can reduce the cost and expense associated with the installation of the conditioning unit into differing applications. Moreover, the ability to easily move the blower between multiple positions without requiring disconnection and reconnection can reduce the types of conditioning units that a manufacturer is required to offer to supply conditioning units for various applications.
A computer room environmental conditioning unit according to the present teachings can include a structural assembly and at least one blower operable to draw a flow of air through the conditioning unit. The at least one blower is coupled to the structural assembly and can be moved between first and second positions relative to the structural assembly. The at least one blower is coupled to the structural assembly in both the first and second positions.
A method according to the present teachings can include coupling at least one blower to a structural assembly of a computer room environmental conditioning unit, the at least one blower being coupled to the structural assembly in a first position and operable to be moved to a second position different than the first position and being coupled to the structural assembly in both of the first and second positions. The method can include connecting the at least one blower to a control system of the conditioning unit and shipping the conditioning unit to an installation site with the at least one blower in the first position and connected to the control system. The at least one blower is positioned in one of the first and second positions at the installation site. The conditioning unit is installed in a computer room at the installation site and the at least one blower is operated.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present teachings.